clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
AirTerra
AirTerra is the secondary flag carrier of UnitedTerra, and has more than 30 fleet. It has a fortress hub at Neo Domino City International Airport. Background The airline was first created by the government, as a charter airline, for the government, in 2001. After 8 years of charter service, the airline split from the government, to become it's own commercial airline and was bought by TransTerra. The airline bought many aircaft, from Antarctic aircraft companies, such as Airhail and Snowing. It avoided Kumpchema, to become more modernized, claiming that it would be more efficent for their routes. AirTerra was having a financial crisis after two months of service. Sancho Monte Captio saved AirTerra saved the company by giving them 500,000 ĎÁÚ in return for a 50% stake, that Sancho would become the CEO and that they become a member of the SkyAlliance (they previously rejected membership). They agreed. That means Sancho owns 50% and TransTerra owns 50%. Hubs Bold denotes fortress hub. * Neo Domino International Airport * New Club Penguin International Airport * Googolplex International Airport * South Pole City International Airport * Frostborough International Airport * Margate International Airport * TerraMount City International Airport * Geneva International Airport * Philawind International Airport * Afens International Airport Fleet Past *Airhail A330 (10) (internatinal long haul) Present *Snowing 737-800 (17) (international short/medium haul) *Snowing 747-400 (10) (international long haul) *Snowing 777-300ER (19) (international ultra-long routes) *Labraer 145 (22) (domestic short haul) *Pontrier Dash 8 Q400 (18) (domestic ultra short haul) Future *Snowing 787-8 (19 ordered, to replace Snowing 747-400 in 2011) *Snowing 717 (11 ordered, to replace Labraer 145 in March 2010) *AirHail A318 (13 ordered, to replace Labraer 145 in March 2010) *Pontrier CRJ1000 (20 ordered, to replace Pontrier Dash 8) *TAe 146 (30 ordered, regional and flights to Sub-Antarctic Islands and Gemini International Airport) Subsidaries *'TerraExpress' is the airline's regional carrier, with it's main hub at Neo Domino City, it offers service around UnitedTerra. It has 21 fleet and is the biggest regional carrier in the country. *'AirTerra Cargo' is the airline's cargo carrier, and has it's main hub at Satellite City, it offers charter service around the continent, and has 22 fleet. Incidents and Accidents *On January 4, 2010, AirTerra Flight 3421, from Polaris, was a Snowing 777-300ER, and it's nose landing gear broke on touchdown at New Club Penguin International Airport. The aircraft slid across the runway, and stopped in the Runway Safety Zone, resulting the airport to close for 23 hours, and diverted and or delayed many flights to New Club Penguin (many were diverted to Neo Domino International Airport). No penguins were hurt in the incident, and is under investigation by the National Safety Board of the United Terra. *On September 12, 2004, AirTerra Flight 6782 from Aquarius City Airport to Shield Island International Airport, was a Airhail A330 had engine trouble when a skua's feather fell into the engine and into the fuel system setting fire to the engine. Luckily it was just after the plane had touched down two hours earlier and even the pilots had left. The plane was damaged and two other planes were destroyed. Controversy was surrounding Airhail about how the feather got into the fuel system. A year later all Airhail A330s were take out of service and replaced by Snowing 747-400. Trivia Category:Groups Category:Companies Category:Airlines